The Magic of Familiars
by Reader4558
Summary: Theodore was minding his own business. The cat found him. So why was he the bad guy for getting attached? Or was it because he wasn't just attached to the cat, but the owner as well? If pesky things like her brother's disapproval would stop getting in the way, he might just get to meet her. Oh and return the cat. Maybe. Theodore Nott/Emmeline Wood. I own nothing but OCs and plot!
1. That Darn Cat

Theodore Nott was minding his own business while walking back to the common room. The Welcoming Feast had been a drag, the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher looked like a homeless man, and he still had Transfiguration homework to finish. He was rounding the last corner to the dungeons something wound its way around his ankles. He looked down to see a strange white cat rubbing against his legs.

"Can I help you?" He asked it coolly. It looked up at him with bright green eyes. "Who do you belong to?"

"Nott," a voice called. He turned to see Owen Wood walked toward him. "I think he likes you."

"Is he yours?"

"No, my sister's. The little bugger sneaked in while trying to snack on my owl."

Theodore smirked. "Funny. Well, what house is your sister in?"

"She's not at Hogwarts."

"What?"

"She decided to go to another school. A smaller one."

"Beauxbatons?"

"No," Owen laughed. "Ambrose's. It's a small Scottish school."

"Why?" Theodore asked. "Is she a squib?"

"No," he said quickly. "She didn't want to live in Oliver's shadow."

"That makes sense," he smirked. "You're brother is an idiot."

Owen chose to keep his mouth shut. "Can I have the cat? I need to send him back."

Theodore laughed. "Send him back how? By owl?"

Grimacing, Owen conceded the point. "I was thinking about asking to use Flitwick's fireplace."

"Maybe," the Slytherin said picking up the cat and holding him to his chest. "But until you find out, I think he would rather stay with me."

"He would. But you don't need the burden." Owen had inched forward and the cat was hissing at him.

"What's his name?"

"Thistles."

Theodore scoffed. "Really?"

"It wasn't her choice. Look, can you just hand him to me? I'll take him up to my dorm until I can talk to Flitwick."

Scratching behind the cats ears, Theodore made a decision. "Let me know what Flitwick says. I'll keep him until then."

"You can't just keep him," Owen said, sputtering. "He's not yours."

"And his owner isn't here. He likes me."

Theodore was trying to get under his skin. The kid actually thought he was good enough for Daphne Greengrass. No one was good enough for Daphne Greengrass.

Huffing, Owen stomped off toward the Great Hall. Theodore let Thistles drop to the stone floor and continued on his way, cat following silently. He entered the common room, holding the door for the cat.

"Eek," Pansy Parkinson shrieked. "Where did you find that beast?!"

"Apparently it's Wood's sister's."

Flint sat up straight. "Don't you mean brother?" He smirked. "The Ravenclaw?"

He shook his head. "No, the Ravenclaw said there is another Wood. She doesn't go here. Didn't want to deal with Oliver."

The Quidditch captain's eyebrows shot up. "Oh really? Isn't that interesting?"

"I thought so. Apparently the cat isn't fond of Wood. He likes me."

Flint bent down to pet the cat, whose claws met his skin. "Ouch!" He cried.

"Maybe it's not just Wood," Theodore said. "He didn't scratch me."

"You know what they say," Adrian Pucey cut in. "Familiars who are guarded only open up to their witch or wizard...and their soulmate." He wiggled his eyebrows at Nott.

The younger boy scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure my soulmate is a Wood."

"So where did she decide to go to school?"

"Apparently there's a little Scottish school called Ambrose's or something. I was only half listening."

"So is the beast yours for the year?" Pansy asked, eyeing him apprehensively.

Theodore rolled his eyes. "He wanted to owl it back."

The common room broke out in guffaws. "Owl a cat back?"

"Yeah, I guess common sense slips even for Ravenclaws."

"Idiot," Pucey sneered.

"Well, he will be around the common room at least until Christmas holidays."

Later that night Theodore crawled into bed and felt Thistles curl up at his feet. "Goodnight Cat."

"Meow."

Theodore was shaken awake by an irate Draco the next morning. "Shut the bloody bird up!"

Pulling himself out of bed, he found the offensive owl. A large brown barn owl was squawking like crazy with a note for him.

"Ok, Bird," he grumbled. "I've got it." He pulled the note away and tossed a treat at the unfamiliar owl.

_Mr. Theodore Nott, _

_It has come to my attention, via my brother, that my dear Thistles has taken a liking to you. I am sorry. He can be quite the handful. If you wouldn't mind returning him to Owen so that he can get him to me I would greatly appreciate it. Thistles can be quite a beast and burden when he chooses to be, which is often. Thank you for taking care of him. _

_Yours, _

_E. Wood_

Theodore was intrigued. Why? He wasn't sure. But he wanted to know more about this E. Wood. He wanted to know her name, her full real name. Why had he never met her before? How old was she? Was he intrigued by a first year? Had he seen her on the Platform and not known it? He felt Thistles curl around his feet as he saw the bottom of the letter.

_P.S. Watch out. He likes toes. _

"Ouch!" He yelled, jumping back from the playful looking cat. It blinked up at him with innocent eyes, like it hadn't just tried to eat his appendage. "Don't do that."

The cat slunk off to the other side of the room.

"It's from his owner," Theodore announced to his dorm mates. "She's asking me to give him to her brother."

"So do it," Draco grumbled. Unsure of why, Theodore didn't want to give him back. He wanted to keep him. Too late, he looked up and saw Thistles on Draco's bed, tail thumping menacingly. Before he could react, the cat attacked Draco's bare toes. "Ouch! What the hell?!" The pale blonde fell out of bed to get away from his attacker. "You beast!" He cried, fixing the cat with a hard glare.

"Meow," the cat responded, unabashed.

Blaise snorted. "He's certainly going to fit in here in Slytherin."

"Nott, are you sending it back?!" Malfoy demanded.

"No," he decided. "I think I like having him here."


	2. Don't Mess With Theo

_Ms. Wood, _

_I seem to be at a disadvantage which, I admit, I do not like. You know my name, but I am clueless as to your first name, barring that it starts with E. So E, tell me your name and we can discuss negotiations regarding Thistles. Though I can tell you now, it won't be easy. He has already charmed my housemates, except Marcus Flint, who he has taken to using as a scratching post. If you don't already know he is your eldest brother's Quidditch rival. Thistles seems to think he is a particular threat. After learning the truth of your last letter myself, I was able to witness Thistles attacking one of my dormmate's feet. Everyone else in the dorm has fallen under his spell. You may just have to fight my housemates for him. _

_Yours,_

_Theodore Nott _

Theodore reread the letter three times to make sure it was good enough before sending it off the with loud barn owl.

"What's the goofy look for?" Draco sneered.

"Just thinking about how much fun it's going to be to have the cat around."

Blaise chuckled as he walked out of the bathroom. "Hear, hear."

"Keep that beast away from me!"

Laughing, Theodore and Blaise tromped down to breakfast. Owen Wood was waiting at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Nott," he called. "Where's the beast?"

Blaise smirked. "He's enjoying his breakfast."

Snickering, Owen looked between them. "Who is he trying to eat now?"

"Malfoy. Who does he usually go after?"

"Oliver. He can't stand him."

Theodore saw Blaise shoot him a look. "He's been the same way with Flint."

"Well, whenever you're ready to get rid of him, let me know."

"I don't think that's going to be anytime soon. Also, what's your sister's first name?"

Owen's posture changed, suddenly defensive. "Why?"

Eyes narrowing, Theodore studied the Ravenclaw. "She wrote to me asking for the cat back. I can't in good conscience give him to someone I don't even know."

"It's her cat," he said hotly. "Don't be difficult with her Nott. She's easily angered." Without another word, he walked away.

"Easily angered, eh?" Blaise said with a sly smile. "Sounds like just your type."

Theodore scoffed. "Please, she writes well but I'm not convinced she's not a first year."

"Nott, hate to break it to you mate, but we're third years. Not a big age difference."

Rolling his eyes, Theodore made his way to the Slytherin table, ignoring the smug Italian behind him.

Three days. It had been three days since Theodore had sent E. Wood that letter. He was getting agitated. Without knowing her first name he couldn't very well send his owl, or Merlin forbid some school owl, to her. E. Wood wasn't specific enough. His patience was wearing thin as he strode out of Transfiguration. Potter and Weasley were lumbering around, trying to catch Granger's attention. Unfortunately for them, they only managed to gain Draco's. After a minute or two of words being exchanged spells started lighting up the corridor. Theodore leaned against the wall and watched as McGonagall handed out detentions.

After that bit of amusement, he was able to make it through the day without cursing anyone. He was dreading the next day which held his first Care of Magical Creatures class. That oaf Hagrid had no right to be a professor. The idiot wasn't even allowed to use magic! It was ludicrous in his opinion. An opinion his father shared. He finished dinner and wandered back to the common room.

"Hey Nott," Flint sneered, trying to push Thistles away. Apparently the cat had changed its mind regarding him and now saw him as a cuddle buddy which Flint pretended to hate. Theodore would never say it out loud, for fear of a painful death, but he had sneaked down looking for the cat and saw Marcus playing with him two nights in a row. It was the most ridiculous sight Theodore had ever happened upon, a wily cat being entertained by a possible part troll with a fond smile on his face. Talk about nightmares. "There's a letter for you."

His heart jumped into his throat, but he stamped down the hope until he saw the newly familiar scrawl. He walked quickly, certainly not running, to his dorm before tearing open the parchment.

_Mr. Nott,_

_I find myself very confused. Thistles is my cat and I would like him back. He isn't taking to Flint? Usually, he buddies easily up to anyone with a dislike of Oliver. I tried to warn you that he was a handful, but you seem intent on keeping him. That is odd. Is this a form of kidnapping? I'm growing concerned with your lack of remorse. You're keeping my familiar from me. Isn't there a rule against that? There should be. Maybe I should contact the Ministry about it. Anyway, I would very much appreciate it if you could return my cat. If you insist on keeping him I insist on regular updates. But I will be claiming him when the Hogwarts Express pulls into the platform at Christmastime. I promise you now, Theodore Nott, that if my cat isn't back in my possession before the new term there will be consequences. _

_Thank you for taking care of him, _

_E. Wood_

Theodore wasn't satisfied by any means. The girl hadn't answered his question. He still didn't know her name. She threatened him with "consequences"? Was she threatening to call the Aurors about her "stolen" cat? His eyes narrowed. Well, she had another thing coming. She was easily angered? Well, he wasn't. But E. Wood somehow knew just how to piss him off.

_E. Wood, _

_You haven't answered my question. You tell me your name and I will talk about the return of your familiar. Your decision. Also, he has recently taken to Flint. But, until I know exactly who I'm speaking to, I won't send any more updates on Thistles. How can I be sure you're really who you say you are? You could be Owen just playing games. _

_Let me know your decision,_

_Theodore Nott _

That should do it. Theodore himself felt trickles of rage at the words he had written. Clearly, it would get it her. But since it wasn't guaranteed, he felt that a little research into the Wood family wouldn't hurt. He was going to find out all he could about E. Wood and when he did he would make sure she never had the upper hand again.


	3. Can't Go Right

Care of Magical Creatures wasn't as bad as Theodore thought it would be. It was worse. The oaf decided to start the class off with Hippogriffs! What a moron. Worse was Draco for pissing it off. But he hoped Draco's stunt had gotten the idiot fired and they could get a competent professor. Having enough human interaction for the day, even though it wasn't even halfway over, he decided to skip lunch and headed to the library. He knew the Wood's were half-bloods, but he didn't know their mother's name, so he couldn't look her up. So he decided to start with Scottish family lines.

"Nott," Blaise called. "What are you doing?"

Looking up from his book, he was surprised to see the Italian looking worried. "Just some research. Is something wrong?"

Shaking his head, Blaise chuckled. "Well, it's almost curfew."

"What?! It was just lunch!"

"Yeah, you missed all afternoon classes and dinner. Sorry mate."

Great. All that time and no progress. "I was looking for the Wood family line. She's refusing to tell me anything about herself."

"It's odd. She doesn't come to Hogwarts and her brother seems pretty secretive about her. Think she's a squib?"

Theodore shook his head. "No. Squibs don't have familiars like we do."

"How do you explain Mrs. Norris then?"

Smirking, Theodore finished gathering his things and followed Blaise out of the library. "I'm convinced Filch feeds that ruddy cat a love potion."

Blaise snorted. "I would believe that.

They made it back to the common room just as the clock struck curfew.

"That was close," Daphne Greengrass teased from the couch, rolling her eyes as Theodore stuck his tongue out at her. "Don't be childish," she scolded.

Theodore smiled fondly at her. Some people expected them to get married. Thankfully, their parents weren't among them. Daphne and her little sister, Astoria, were Theodore's neighbors and their fathers were lifelong friends. They were practically family and Theodore was overprotective of them. "Hush," he growled playfully.

"You got a letter this afternoon, Nott," Pucey called from his corner, holding up an envelope.

"Oh?" He looked around, not seeing an owl. "Where's the post owl?"

Pucey shrugged. "Dropped it and left."

As he carefully took the parchment a small victorious smile curled on Theodore's mouth. "Thanks." He slipped out of the common room with his housemates shaking their heads at him.

"NO."

Flint's voice caused Theodore to become alarmed and he quickly peeked into the older boy's dorm room. "You alright, Flint?"

The lumbering giant looked at the younger boy, defeated. "I'm trying to teach it tricks," he grumbled.

Peeking in further, Theodore saw Thistles sitting on Flint's bed...cleaning himself. "Well, that's a trick," he said, before bursting into laughter and narrowly missing the shoe aimed for his head. Theodore continued to his dorm and ripped open the letter.

Mr. Nott,

I find you an unpleasant ass. I will answer one question. Only one. My name is Emmeline. Now, tell me about Thistles.

He smirked in victory. "Emmeline." It was nice. He liked it.

Emmeline,

Thank you. I like to know who I am speaking to. Now, I'd like to know more about you. How old are you? Why didn't you come to Hogwarts? With each question you answer I will send an update on Thistles. He is currently in Flint's dorm room. He tried to teach the cat tricks, but he was less than cooperative.

Yours,

Theodore Wood

Satisfied, Theodore called his owl down and told him who to send the letter to. "Emmeline Wood, Magnus. Her name is Emmeline. Don't give this to anyone else.

The next day Theodore sat down to dinner when Wood stalked toward him. "You're in trouble, Nott. That bird of yours is wreaking havoc on Ambrose's."

"Why?"

"Emmy wasn't there to get your letter. He's trashing our cousin's dorm ."

Theodore grimaced. He hadn't thought about that. Magnus was pretty high strung. "I'll send a howler to call him off."

Wood scoffed. "No. Come with me."

After some prodding Theodore realized he was not going to enjoy his dinner until Wood got what he wanted. "Make it quick."

He followed Owen into an empty classroom. "Cassius, you there?" He pulled a foggy mirror out of his bag.

"Yes," a distressed voice called back. "Did you find him?!"

"Yes, hold up the mirror so the owl can see him." Owen held up the mirror to Theodore.

Suddenly, a room appeared before him. It was a disaster. A girl about their age appeared, snarling. "If this is your way of wooing Emmy you're doing it wrong!"

"Carly, look out!"

Magnus crashed into a bookcase, knocking it over as the girl ran for cover.

"Magnus," Theodore called out. "Stop, now! Give the note to Emmeline, or Emmy, then come straight home. NOW."

The bird flew to a girl out of the mirror's sight range. She stepped partially into the frame and Theodore watched her take the letter. Her hair was brown, like her brothers, but there was something different about her. He could tell even from a distance. She looked at the mirror and his breath caught. Her eyes were electric. Greener than any grass he had ever seen.

"Go home," she barked at the bird. Magnus flew off without a hoot. "What the hell happened?"

Whoever was holding the mirror handed it to her quickly.

"Nott, aren't you going to apologize?" Wood prodded, seeing the other boy was still staring at his sister.

"Oh," he shook himself. "Sorry. I didn't think about him not being able to reach you."

"He didn't even get the right room!" An unfamiliar male voice called out. "My stuff is trashed."

"Quit whining," Emmeline snapped, steeping further into the frame. "You know how to use magic, don't you?"

"I'm too tired."

Rolling her eyes, Emmeline looked back to the mirror. "So, you're Nott," she said, eyes narrowing.

"Yes," he said unabashed. "Nice to meet you, Emmeline."

She looked at him, unamused. "It's been a crappy weekend and we come home to a bird destroying the common room. Looks like it got to the boys room first."

He couldn't be sure, but Theodore swore he saw her smirk a little. "You're allowed to leave on weekends?" He asked, hoping to divert to conversation.

"If that bird is sent back here again I can't guarantee it's safety. Conrad is about to explode."

Owen snickered, shoving his way into the picture. "What now?"

Theodore watched as Emmeline lit up at the sight of her brother and felt an odd burning in his stomach. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to throttle Owen.

"His doll collection," she said, rolling her eyes again. Theodore noticed she was very expressive. It intrigued him even more.

"They're not dolls!"

Emmeline giggled. "Yes they are 'Rad! Alright, it's settled. Go back to dinner."

Owen grinned widely. "Ok, love you."

"Love you too."

Theodore felt the burning rage leave his stomach and light up his veins. Why is Wood more deserving of her love than him? With that thought, he mentally shook himself. He was being ridiculous.

"Coming?"

He looked up to see Owen watching him curiously from the open doorway. "Yes."

The Ravenclaw grinned. "She's something, isn't she?"

Theodore nodded. Emmeline Wood was something. And he wanted her more than ever.


End file.
